bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Survival of Scum: Part 3
January 17th, Liberty City, 8:00 AM Akara never knew the essence of a perfect family. Much of her life was spent in complete solitude as she conducted her mission during the early stages of civil unrest in Cambodia, when she began to facilitate weapons between Vietnam and Cambodia she was caught and was due for extradition. Her parents did not seek her out, they outright blamed her for all that has befallen them. Upon her escape she sought refuge on a merchant vessel where she met Tim, they fell madly in love, the Irishman gave her something for which she had lacked her entire life. Belonging. Now, here in Liberty City she felt a sense of belonging, sitting with the family of the man she loved. His aunt, graciously serving them and supplying them with accomedations. Perhaps she could settle, here in America. Get a career, raise children, and begin a new life. One thing had stood in the way of that, however. "Hey, I must go to the docks to meet an assosciate." Tim informed her, it was run of the mill merchant jobs, he needed to work around to earn his keep. Akara understood. Soon he would be out upon the sea again, and her, left to her devices in an alien nation. "I see." She said, bluntly. With the conclusion of a well nourished breakfest he departed to attend to his duties, leaving Akara here with Maureen. Akara was very shy, not of the woman herself, but of what she may think of Akara. Whom, was a dangerous criminal in a new enviornment. "Miss, would you like to accompany me to the market?" Maureen asked. "I would be honored." Akara complied. They departed for the market which lied at the very end of the adjacent street. The country was foreign to her, the people looked at her differently, and she had very altrusitic views of the people she happened to observe. They were different. As they reached the conclusion of the curb she followed Maureen into the market. There was nothing in this store that was in short requirement, everything was supplied and there would be no lack of dynamic assets that were made available. As they were returning to their condo a vehicle obstructed their view from the house, and out stepped two shady figures. "Maureen, where is our fucking money!" The nearest one screamed. Maureen McReary, dropped the milk and all the assets she had acquired from the humble market. Akara didn't recognise the man, he stood tall, stocky and powerful. While also imposing and fear inducing, Akara did not wither at the sight of him, Maureen seemed to look at him in fear. He manuvered his way towards Maureen and spewed aggression as he neared her. "You know Marco wants his money!" The man enforced. "So why would you not be willing to submit to his desires. His deadline was fair." Akara stood silently, ready to pounce at the given opportunity should it present itself, and it was nearing that very moment where it may be required. He grabbed her violently, and that is when Akara reacted sternly. She grabbed his arms and broke twisted them to the breaking point, he proceeded to throw his arms in a frivolous expenditure of energy, she simply avoided the strike and grappled his other arm and continued to break that as well, before sending the final telling blow to his ribs, putting him down. His assosciate, a much smaller individual launched at her. He threw a powerful right hook was evaded, followed by an uppercut, which was blocked. She gripped his arm and tossed him to the pavement, his head hitting with a massive thud. "Maureen, we must go, move on, I'll only sway for a spell." Akara calmly instructed to the awestruck older lady, but she nodded and continued towards back to the house. Akara went to the taller one who happened to be in charge. "Tell Marco he can do business with me," she sneered. Before presuming her travel back towards Ms. McReary's house to ensure that the incident had dissolved from it's previous stature. Once they returned to the McReary's home she reached for the home phone to contact Tim, in hopes of a possible explanation. She wouldn't gain one from Maureen, who sported an exasperated expression, free of any cognitive emotion for so to spare. She was in shock. There was no answer, Akara had to make a plan of action in case of their eventual return. She unseathed the Pistol from her bag, hidden and ready to be triggered should the event be even necessary. Maureen had resorted to the dining area, which was a fine location, Akara scouted the outer yard and took note of every person that happened by, keeping penance on those that looked innately suspicious at all. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Blog posts